Punish
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: Harvey/Mike roleplaying pwp.


There's a thump of music through his veins and Harvey can feel it vibrate in his chest as he slips his suits jacket off and hands it to the nearest leather clad worker who doesn't look at Harvey's face but Harvey knows he will remember him and hand his jacket back, immaculate, when Harvey leaves later. It why he frequents this place, its discreet and out of the way and the service is second to none.

Harvey rolls his sleeves up, eyes darting around the room, faint groans come from the curtained booths as he walks past them, the smack of a paddle against skin and the crack of a cane and Harvey feels something stir in his belly, sliding down to his dick.

He didn't call ahead this time, just gave Ray the address on the off chance that Mike would be free, and Harvey's pretty sure they hauled Mike from whatever client he was with the second they saw Harvey on the CCTV screens. Harvey doesn't really like bragging but he's probably their best customer.

His normal booth is blissfully empty except for a lone figure with messy blond hair and kiss red lips, the bottom one caught between his perfect white teeth.

Mike sees him and lowers his head, clasps his hands behind his back and there's a red scratch down the front of his chest and Harvey, as he steps into the booth and tugs the curtain half across it, runs his fingers down the mark, curls them into the leather of Mike's tight pants and tugs him forward.

He slides a hand across Mike's cheek, presses his thumb into the soft skin under his chin and Mike lifts his blue eyes to Harvey's.

"I thought we talked about other people marking you?" Harvey says and Mike, ever the reactive sub, shivers under his touch and dark words.

"They were punished, Sir," he says, his eyes looking back down and then flicking back up because he remembers Harvey likes eye contact.

"Good," Mike shivers again as Harvey pushes his thumb in just a little bit harder, "but maybe you should be as well," Harvey says and Mike's eyes widen slightly, he blinks, licks his lips and leaves them parted as he tries to sway forward into Harvey. When he'd first met Mike, he'd been like this for real, a shivering butterfly drawn to Harvey's flame, but now it's a front, because Harvey can see the spark in his eyes, the fact that he loves this game, and loves Harvey's hand on him almost as much as Harvey loves touching him. If he were so inclined, Harvey might take Mike home and tie him to his bed for the rest of his life, but he likes the atmosphere here, the steady thump of music and the groans from other people, and sometimes Harvey just likes to lean back against the bar and watch. Tonight though, he wants Mike on his knees, wants Mike begging to come, wants to watch his handprint bloom red across Mike's pale skin.

"I've been good," Mike says, adds "sir" as an afterthought and Harvey narrows his eyes.

"Sometimes I think you do it on purpose," he says and Mike blinks innocently, Harvey thumb still pressed under his chin and he looks gorgeous like this, completely at Harvey's mercy. Harvey could press harder, watch Mike's cheeks turn red as he struggles to breathe but he relaxes his grip and Mike lowers his head, "you want me to punish you so you push others to mark you, don't you?"

Harvey slides his hands across Mike's shoulders, runs his thumbs over his collar bones.

"No, I promise," Mike mutters and Harvey digs his thumbs into the spaces between his collar bones, hard, Mike whines.

"Speak clearly," Harvey snaps and Mike lets out a shaky breath.

"I promise," he says clearly, "I behave," and Harvey feels a shudder run through him at Mike's honest words, "only for you though," he adds and Harvey lifts a hand to his cheek, runs his thumb over Mike's spit slick bottom lip. Mike's tongue darts out and licks at the pad, nips at it gently.

"Such a good boy," Harvey purrs and Mike's lips curl slightly at the edges, "on your knees," Mike slides, gracefully, like always, to his knees immediately, his hands skimming down Harvey's thighs as he does it, his hands don't even fumble as he opens Harvey's pants, slides his palms across Harvey's hips and pushes the material down his thighs. Harvey sometimes thinks Mike's wasted where he is, that he should be doing this, for Harvey, permanently, spending his time on his knees for Harvey and Harvey only.

"Can I?" Mike looks up, his blue eyes wide and Harvey runs his fingers over Mike's face, pushes them in between his lips and Mike's eyes flutter closed for a second.

"Yes," Harvey answers and pulls his fingers out of Mike's mouth, trails them down his chin, back along his jaw and tangles his fingers into Mike's hair.

Mike's mouth is almost as skilled as his clever little hands, he presses his lips to Harvey's silk boxers, breathes hot and heavily through the material and mouths along the length of Harvey, till the silk is damp and hot, sticking uncomfortably to Harvey's dick. Mike blows a steam of cold air across the silk and Harvey twitches his hips forward, the palms of Mike's hands hot against his hip bones.

Harvey lets Mike take his time, lets Mike tease because he knows Mike likes that, likes to hear the noises that Harvey lets out when he_ finally_ gets his lips wrapped around his dick.

If Mike's mouth is talented around silk, its nothing compared to what he can do when its just Harvey's dick and Mike warm, wet mouth. He swirls his tongue over the head, catches the pre come and moans as he swallows Harvey down whole.

"Hands behind your back, Mike," Harvey orders and Mike whines, low in his throat, sending vibrations along Harvey's dick but does it, leaving himself completely at Harvey's mercy. He tugs on Mike's hair, hard enough that Mike doesn't fall, but gently enough that it doesn't hurt much and Mike whines again, swallows, his tongue curls around him and he sucks hard. Harvey fucks Mike's mouth, pushes all the way in and Mike's eyes never leave his face, even when tears leak out of the side and roll down his cheeks.

Harvey pulls out and Mike licks his lips, chases the head of Harvey's dick until he grimaces at the pain of Harvey holding his hair tight between his fingers.

"Har…" he breaks off, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as Harvey hauls him to his feet and smears the tears across his cheeks.

"What did I tell you about begging?" He asks and Mike lets out a strangled moan, swaying into Harvey.

"Not…unless you say I can," Mike replies automatically but there's a slight hitch in his voice and Harvey looks between them to Mike's hard dick pushing against the tight leather of his pants. Mike's eyes are half closed and he's moving his hips like he can't help it.

"Good boy," he says again and Mike's eyes slide shut completely, Harvey's cards his hands through Mike's hair, tips his head back and slides his tongue down Mike's neck. "Because of that little slip up, I'm going to have to spank you, Mike," he says and Mike shudders, lets out a small groan, "then you're going to sit in my lap and ride my cock," Mike shudders again, his hands resting on Harvey's hips, fingers twitching, "and I'm not going to shut the curtain, because I want everyone to see you like that," Mike whines, Harvey slides his mouth back up to Mike's jaw, bites along it and licks at the shell of his ear, "I want everyone to see how good can be once you've been punished."

"Yes Sir," Mike breathes and Harvey nearly has him right there, nearly just throws Mike onto the floor and fucks him through it till Mike can't remember his own name. But he lets Mike go, and nods at one of the benches that runs around the inside of the booth.

"Drop your pants," Mike nods, swallowing, but pushes his tight leather pants down his slim hips and bends forward, bracing his hands on the bench and Harvey presses the heal of his hand to his dick. "Jesus Mike, you have no idea how gorgeous you look like this," Mike shifts, whines a little and drops his head between his shoulders. His back muscles ripple as he shifts, the bumps of his spine sticking up stark and shadowed in the dimness of the club. Harvey catches the eye of a passing client who pauses to watch as Harvey runs his hand down Mike's back and Mike arches into the touch like a cat in the sunlight. "They're watching Mike," Harvey says, low enough that only Mike could hear and Mike turns his head, presses it to his arm and moans as Harvey's fingers slip lower and press against his hole, "you like them watching don't you?" Harvey pushes a finger inside Mike, dry, no preamble and Mike gasps, "don't you?"

"Yes, Sir," Mike answers as Harvey pulls his finger out and reaches above Mike's head for the paddle that hangs on the wall. One side is covered with matte leather, the other in soft suede and Harvey immediately turns it to the leather side, no point in bringing Mike in gently, firstly the kid's used to this, secondly he needs the pain. Mike's practically vibrating, waiting for Harvey to punish him and Harvey runs a hand down his spine again, leans forward and pulls Mike head round to kiss him, the angle awkward and off, but its wet and messy and Mike groans, pushes his hips back against Harvey's dick.

The crack is loud when Harvey brings the paddle down against Mike's skin the first time, Mike gasps, pulls his bottom lip between his teeth but otherwise stays still and the guy outside pushes his hand into his pants. Harvey hums in appreciation as Mike's pale skin blooms red, runs his hand over Mike's ass, slips his thumb along the crease briefly before pulling away and bringing the paddle down again.

It doesn't take Harvey long to realise that the curtain has been pulled completely open and there's a crowd of ten or so people watching, some with their dicks in their hands, other's with their sub's on their knees, all have their eyes fixed on Mike. His skin is blooming red, and he's whining, pressing back against the paddle as it lands on his ass and Harvey's got a sheen of sweat across his forehead, from exertion and from arousal.

Mike's whole body is vibrating by the time Harvey reaches twenty, just a short punishment this time as Mike didn't really step out of line, and Harvey covers Mike's body with his own, licking at the shell of his ear and Mike groans.

"Thank you," he mutters and Harvey runs a hand through his hair.

"Think you can stand?" Mike nods absently, licks at his dry lips. Harvey runs a hand down his side, around to his buttocks and feels the heat of the spanking seep into his palm. Mike twitches, lets out a strangled gasp as Harvey presses a little too hard against the sensitive skin. "Easy kid," Harvey mutters, sliding his hand around to Mike's stomach and pulling them both upright. Mike lets his head fall back against Harvey's shoulder, his stomach muscles quivering under Harvey's hand, "you ready?"

Mike nods and Harvey slaps his thigh, hard, the crack resounding around the booth, and there's more than a few gasps from outside. "Yes sir."

Harvey lets him go, walks around to the bench and pushes his boxers off completely and hooks his fingers at Mike. Mike climbs into his lap, winces slightly but shifts, his dick sliding across Harvey's. Harvey slides his hands around Mike's ass, cups the buttocks in his palms, they're burning hot and Mike whines.

"They're all looking at you," Harvey says, low enough that Mike and Mike alone can hear, and Mike lets his gaze flick to the crowd gathered outside the booth, he whines, pushes his hips forward, a trail of precome is left on Harvey's stomach. Harvey slides his fingers through it, pushes them into Mike's mouth and his eyes slip shut as he wraps his tongue around them.

What Harvey loves about this place, is not just the fact that Mike is the best person he has ever had the pleasure of fucking, nor is it just the sounds of other people around them, but its also the fact that wherever you are, within easy reach is a stash of condoms and lube. Harvey doesn't even have to move to grab a packet and push it into Mike's hands.

"Open yourself up for me," he orders and Mike groans as Harvey pulls his fingers out of his mouth. His hands shake slightly as he rips open the packet of lube and pours it over his own fingers. He reaches behind himself and Harvey, even though he can't see, knows the exact moment when Mike pushes two fingers inside himself. He's knows it two because Mike likes that bite of initial pain, its what drew Harvey to him in the first place, the protectiveness that Mike elicits in him becoming almost over whelming with the need to push him, to hurt him, when Mike's on his knees, that skilled mouth wrapped around his dick.

Mike's gorgeous like this, he's gorgeous however he is, but straddled across Harvey's thighs, with his own fingers in his ass, sweat trickling down between his chest and his cock hard, arching up against his stomach, he's fucking stunning and Harvey runs his hands up Mike's thighs, runs his thumbs along the crease of thigh and hips and Mike groans again.

"Mike, look at me," Mike doesn't even hesitate, snaps his gaze to Harvey's in a second and holds it as he fucks himself on his own fingers, his bottom lip dented where his teeth have been pressed to it and Harvey winds a hand around the back of his neck and hauls him down to kiss him. Mike groans, breathes into Harvey's mouth, "you're going to come without me touching your cock, you got that?" Harvey mutters and Mike breathes out a "yes sir" into his mouth. Harvey winds his fingers around Mike's wrist and pulls his hand away from him, Mike whines, and Harvey pushes him back slightly, rips open the condom packet and slides it down his aching dick. Mike licks his lips as Harvey curls his hands around Mike's hips.

"Come on Mike," Mike's lip twist into a brief smile as he shifts forward, and up, takes Harvey's dick in his hand and positions himself. Harvey has to stop himself from just pushing all the way in and Mike looks down at him almost expectantly. Harvey nods and Mike slides himself down, until Harvey's bottomed out and Mike's tight heat is all around him. Mike's back arches, chest heaving, his fingers clutching at Harvey's shoulders.

Mike's thigh muscles move under Harvey's hands as Mike lifts himself up, hands pressed to Harvey's shoulders, and begins to fuck himself in earnest, muscles rippling as he brings himself up and slides back down.

"Everyone can see how good you are, riding my dick like a pro, like you were made for this…you were made for this weren't you Mike?" Mike's movements don't halt, Harvey knows his thighs must be burning but he also knows Mike can go for hours like this, but Mike falters for a second, hand sliding across Harvey's shoulder to tangle in his hair and he looks down at Harvey with such openness that Harvey has to force himself to keep eye contact.

"Yes Harvey, god yes," its his name on Mike's lips that does it, and Harvey growls, pulls Mike's lips down to his own.

"Fuck," Harvey wanted to just watch Mike ride his cock like this, but he suddenly wants more, wants to show the others watching that Mike should only be his and he moves, winds his arms around Mike and stands, presses Mike's back to the nearest wall and pushes back inside his body. Mike's head hits the wall with a dull thud, his eyes going glassy as Harvey pushes back in, fingers sliding against sweat slick skin.

"Come on kid…come for me," Harvey says into his ear, "come whilst everyone's watching you," Mike whimpers, his head hitting the wall again and Harvey can feel his muscles contracting around his dick, the way Mike's fingers slip and slide across his skin, the little cut of groans and curses and Harvey shifts his angle, just a fraction and Mike cries out, fingers digging into Harvey's shoulders so hard he knows there will be bruises there tomorrow. He pushes in once again and Mike drops his head to Harvey's, presses there foreheads together and breathes out Harvey's name, twitching in Harvey's arms as he comes, Harvey's fingers digging into his ass cheeks, his come hot against Harvey's chest.

There's a slightly startled look in Mike's eyes when he comes back to himself enough to realise that they have an audience, and there's a slight blush across his cheeks which has a lot to do with embarrassment as well as arousal, his muscles clench around Harvey and he leans down enough to kiss him and that's enough for Harvey, who pushes inside Mike's body once, twice and comes, buried deep inside with Mike's lips against his own.

"Harvey," Mike mutters, fingers running through Harvey's hair and Harvey's only half aware that he's still got Mike pinned against the wall, and now his own legs are aching.

"Hmmm," he steps backwards and lets Mike down. Mike sits straight away, winces slightly, but his eyes are still glazed, small smile on his face. Harvey pulls his own pants back on, pulls his shirt over his arms and does the buttons quickly. There's something about this moment, when they've both come down, come out of their roles they play that Harvey likes to rush, to get home, to have Mike curled into his side in the back of the town car humming every now and then. He loves this game they play, but he loves getting home and being them as well.

"Come on pup, let's get you home," Harvey hauls Mike to his feet and Mike practically purrs into Harvey's neck, nuzzles his face into the skin. He helps Mike into his clothes, wonders briefly where Mike's hideous tie from earlier today went and realises that he doesn't care.

"Harvey?" Mike's voice is muffled by Harvey's skin and the music as Harvey pushes his way through the crowd, he shifts Mike as his jacket is handed back to him, immaculate and wrinkle free by the same leather clad worker.

"Yes Mike," Mike huffs out a laugh against his skin and tries to stand by himself. Harvey keeps him arm firmly around his waist as Mike sways slightly.

"Can I work on your couch tomorrow? I don't think my butt is going to like my chair," he grimaces slightly and Harvey lifts his chin, presses his lips to Mike's.

"Only if you're a good boy and are quiet," Mike laughs again, tries to curl his fingers through Harvey's too short hair and Harvey pushes him into the back of the car.

"I'm always a good boy," he mutters, head against Harvey's shoulder. He pulls his legs up onto the seat, throws them across Harvey's thigh. He loves Mike like this, soft and pliant, well fucked and coming down from the game.

"I know," He replies and presses his lips to Mike's sweaty hair as Ray pulls the car out of the alley behind the club.

"Harvey?"

"Yes Mike," Harvey nods at Ray who slides the divider up.

"Thank you," Mike's fingers are playing against Harvey's tie and Harvey grabs his hand and curls their fingers together.

"You're welcome," he says.

"Harvey?"

"Yes Mike."

"I love you."

"Shut up Mike," he wonders how he got so lucky with Mike. Someone who doesn't put up with his egotistical bullshit, someone who can argue with him until the cows come home, yet the second the lights go down, turns into the best damn sub Harvey's ever seen, some who appeals to Harvey's dark side. "How did you get that mark on your chest?" Harvey asks suddenly and Mike shifts against him, buries his face further into Harvey's neck before sitting up long enough to blink blearily at him and mutter "did it myself". Harvey lets out a laugh and pulls Mike back down.

"You did it yourself? So I would spank you?" Mike nods and Harvey presses his lips to Mike's head.

Yup, definitely got lucky with this one.


End file.
